Love Story
by ZONK BROTHERS
Summary: Sungmin seorang pemuda sebatang kara... dengan kisah cinta pertamanya yang sangat menyedihkan... telah menghancurkannya! menghancurkan harapannya!.
1. Chapter 1

**By: ZO_ZONK BROTHERS**

**KyuMin couple, KyuSeo couple**

**Genre: Sad**

**Disclaimer: Super Jinor and SNSD selalu punya SM Entertaintment, ortu mereka, ELF dan SONE**

**Annyeong… *nongol dari kolong meja* ini.. FF karangan ZO sendiri… terinspirasi dari tulisan chingu ZO… jangan lupa RRS ne… ^^ (Read,Review,Share).**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DANGER: YAOI, GAJE, TYPO BERTEBARAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV.**

Dulu aku rapuh… ya.. sangat rapuh.. tak ada siapapun yang memperdulikanku.. hidup sebatang kara.. tak ada Ayah.. Ibu.. Kakak.. bahkan temanpun aku tak punya.. Aku pendiam.. aku takut jika suatu saat nanti orang yang kusayang pergi meninggalkanku~ aku bertekad tak ingin mengenal siapapun di dunia ini!. Bahkan tuhan pun tidak!.

Kenapa? Karena Tuhan tak saying lagi padaku!. Tuhan tak pernah ada untuku!, bahkan disaat aku membutuhkannya ia tak pernah datang!. Mungkin aku akan masuk neraka… benarkan… tuhan tak sayang padaku!. Tuhan tau bahwa aku tersakiti! Tuhan tau aku tersiksa di dunia ini!, setelah aku mati… Tuhan mau memasukanku kedalam neraka? Tegakah ia? Aku sudah merana di dunia… ia masih ingin aku merana lagi?.

Aku tak mau mempercayai siapapun.. karena pada akhirnya semuanya akan berpaling dariku! Mereka akan berkhianant!. Tak ada seorangpun dipihakku!. Bahkan cinta pertamaku!. Ya.. cinta pertamaku!. Aku sudah menaruh harapan banyak pada cinta pertamaku itu!. Cinta pertama membangkitkanku dari kegelapan dan kesepian!. Setelah aku berharap… cinta pertama menjatuhkanku!. Rasanya cinta pertama pelan-pelan membunuhku!. Musnah sudah harapanku pada cinta pertama!.

Tak ada yang kupercayai… tak ada yang ingin mengenalku!. Tak ada seorangpun yang peduli!. Aku tak mau mengerti apa itu cinta setelah cinta pertamaku menghancurkanku berkeping-keping!. Cinta pertamaku yang sangat menyakitkan… yang masih membekas dihati ini!.. cho Kyuhyun…

**TBC**

**Apaan nih?… pendek banget! Nanti di chap depan ZO panjangin lagi ya… sepanjang kereta api.. (?)**

**Mohon RRS-nya ya ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR: ZO_ZONK BROTHERS**

**CAST: KyuMin Couple, KyuSeo couple**

**Genre: Sad**

**Ayachi Casey:**

**Hoho… makasih reviewnya ya chingu ^^**

**Haha.. ntar kasihan epilkyu..bakal mewek kalau Ming diambil hahaha…XD**

**Lopeu:**

**Nih… tissue hingu… jangan pake baju author ne… hahaha XD… emh… mian chingu… rencananya… author mau bikin Fictnya Sad Ending…tapi kalau mau buat sequelnya boleh kok ^^ ntar sequelnya dibuat bahagia… kalau mau…**

**ZONK BROTHERS:**

**Zi? Kamu Ya? Hoho… makasih dek… **

**Annyeong ^^ *nongol dari kolong meja* … gomawo reviewnya … kali ini.. aka Author usahain panjang deh.. 7 km juga boleh (?).**

**LET'S READING GUYS…^^**

**WARNING : YAOI,GAJE, TYPO BERTEBARAN, kalau gak kuat ngeaca… Author siapin tissue ama kantong untah noh…**

**DON'T LIK DON'T READ OKAY?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

**1 tahun yang lalu…**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah bangunan tua yang catnya sudah pudar. Disinilah bangunan tua yang bahkan hampir rubuh!.Aku tak punya pilihan lain.. hanya inilah tempat tinggalku!.

WUSSH… angin malam yang dingin yang membuatku menggigil setiap malam, dan harus berlari masuk menyusup ke ruang bwah tanah… kamarku. Kamarku terletak di bawah tanah!. Bisa juga dibilang tempat persembunyianku jika tuan pajak datang!. Untuk menuju ruang bawah tanah, ada sebuah pintu rahasia yang hanya diketahui diriku seorang!. Tak nyaman rasanya tinggal dibawah tanah… pengap, sumpek, membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Namun, sekarang aku sudah terbiasa.. walaupun nafasku sesak!.

Emh.. mari kita lihat apa menu makan malam kali ini… KRIEEEK kubuka lemari yang sudah lapuk dan berbau busuk tempat persediaan makanan. Kosong.. ya.. kosong tak ada satupun makanan di dalam lemari tersebut!. Berarti aku harus berpuasa lagi, untuk mencari makanan..

Huft.. seandainya aku punya orang tua.. dan kehidupan yang lebih layak..

**END POV. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

Sungmin berlari kecil sambil menenteng dua buah ember ,kedua ember itu dituangkannya kedalam tumpukan semen. Sungmin bekerja sebagai kuli kasar.. terkadang Ia juga bekerja sebagai penjual roti keliling. Yah.. hidup Sungmin memang ironis.. Sungmin tak pernah tersenyum..

PRANG… secara tidak sengaja Sungmin menjatuhkan sebuah besi.. dan.. besi itu tepat mengenai seseorang!.

"Ya!... Jun Su-ya… gwechanayo?".

Hening..

"Junsu-ya…".

Masih tetap hening..

"Hei! Kau!" kata seorang namja dengan tubuh kekar menuju arah Sungmin.

"Wae.. Waeyo?" kata Sungmin gugup.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab…"kata namja itu.

'_omona… jangan bilang kalau namja itu tadi….._' batin Sungmin.

"Dia meninggal…".

Sesaat, Sungmin dapat merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Ia pembunuh!. Ia harus bertanggung jawab.. tapi bagaimana caranya? Uang saja Ia tak punya!.

"Mi… mianhae.." Kata sungmin datar.

"Kau pembunuh!" kata namja itu lagi. "Pembunuh sahabatku! Kau tau rasanya kehilangan sahabat? Hah? Sungmin-ah…".

"Mian…"

"dia sahabat terbaik-ku.. dan sekarang… KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! AKU BAHKAN BELUM SEMPAT MENGATAKAN MAAF ATAS PERTENGKARAN KAMI MINGGU LALU..! ".

"Aku tak sengaja Taecyeon-ah… jeongmal mianhae..".

"SUUUUNGMINNNNN!" o.. o.. gawat! Bos Sungmin datang!, "DASAR KAU *PIIIIP*" #disensr sama Author saking kasarnya.. gak bak untuk dikonsumsi (?).

"KAU DIPECAT!".

Kata-kata terakhir benar-benar membuat Sungmin ingin mati!. Di pecat?. Haha.. Ia dipecat!. Horeee Sungmin di pecat #Author di bom Sungmin.

**~Love Story~**

Sungmin berjalan menuju tepi tebing. Apa yang ingin dilakukannya ya? #Author kepo.

END POV

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Sudah tak ada artinya lagi aku hidup di duia ini.. Aku seorang pembunuh!. Hiup tak mempunyai siapapu.. dan sekarang aku membunuh sesorang!. Jika aku tak punya uang untuk membayar denda.. aku akan melakukan _Seppuku*_.

Aku berjalan lurus menuju tepi tebing. Inilah saatnya.. saat untuk menghilang dari khidupan di dunia ini…

**END POV**

**TBC**

**Mian ne.. terlalu pendek.. abis ZO lagi buntu nih..**

_**Seppukku: Tradisi bunuh diri samurai.**_

**RRS please **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR: ZO_ZONK BROTHERS**

**CAST: KyuMin Couple, KyuSeo couple**

**Genre: Sad**

**Annyeong ^^ *nongol dari kolong*…langsung 2 Chapter gak apa-apa kan? Hehe…**

**Happy Reading guys ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

Sungmin berjalan perlahan. Hingga satu langkah lagi Ia akan terjatuh dari jurang yang saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat dalam #kepanjangan thor!.

BRUUUK. Sungmin merasakan dirinya ditahan oleh sesorang.

"Hati-hati! Kau bia jatuh!" terdengarlah suara seorang namja yang menahan tubuh Sungmin.

"Lepaskan! Aku memang ingin jatuh!".

"Apa..maksudmu? Kau mau bunuh diri?".

"Kalau iya kenapa?".

"Tak akan kubiarkan!".

"Apa urusanmu?".

Sungmin ditarik oleh nemaja itu, menjauh dari tepi tebing. Sungmin meronta-ronta!. Siapa namja kurang ajar yang berani menggangu kehidupannya ini?.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" bentaku.

Dengan kasar sang namja meletakan tubuhku ke tanah.

"Nona! Lebih baik kau berterimakasih pada tuhan.. karena kau sudah kuselamatkan!" kata namja itu.

Mworago?. Tadi dia bilang apa?. Nona?.

"Maaf bias kau ulangi?".

"Kau harus berterimakasih..".

"Bukan.. bukan.. kata pertamn yang kau ucapkan tadi! Coba ulangi!".

"Nona?".

"AKU NAMJA!".

Jelas saja laki-laki di depanku ini menatapku dengan heran. Aissh.. kenapa sih.. semua orang mengira aku ini yeoja?.

"Mwo..?" Kata namja itu, "Kau.. namja..? tapi mukamu itu kelihatan seperti yeoja tahu!".

"Masa bodoh! Mau kelihatan kayak yeoja lah.. namja lah… yang penting aku ini NAMJA! NAMJA catat itu baik-baik I buku matematikamu!".

"Darimana kau tau aku suka matematika? Kau penguntit ya?".

"Ha? HOAX DARI MANA TUH?"..okey author mulai ngaco,"Tau elo suka matematika, juga baru sekarang!" kataku mempraktekan bahasa gaul sehari-hari (?).

"Iya deh… iya eh.." kata namja itu, "ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"lanjutnya.

"Lee Sungmin..jangan ditambahkan 'm' dan 'r'…". (Sungmenir… terinspirasi dari nyonya menir #author ditabok sampai mati).

"Kalau aku… Cho Kyuhyun imnida" kata namja itu.

"Kagak ada yang nanya!".

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan benda 'laknat'nya dari saku. Aku heran 'benda' pa kali ini aku melihat benda seperti itu!.

"Itu.. Apa?" .

"Ini?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun terhadap 'benda'nya, "Oh… ini namanya PSP … kita bisa bermain game di dalamnya, kenalin dia pacarku..!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil nyodorin PSP-nya.

"Orang gila…".

"Terserah deh…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap 'Pacarnya' itu.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Selama beberapa saat,terjadi keheningan di antara Kyuhyun dan asik menggambar di pasir menggunakan jarinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun… ah.. dia masih nge-date sama 'pacarnya' yang bahkan tidak lebih manis ketimbang Sungmin #Sungmin narsis.

KRUYUUUUUUK..

"Ha? Apa tuh? Suara gajah melompat?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Itu suara perutku…!" kata Sungmin.

"Oh.. diperutmu lagi ada gajah lompat ya? Bagus dah…" kata Kyuhyun polos.

"Perutku lapar… ayo kita cari buah-buahan!".

"Loe kira jaman purba apa? Nyari buah-buahan mah udah kagak lepel!... ayo kita cari toko makanan disekitar sini!".

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyn memegang erat tanga Sungmin. Sungmin ingin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun,namun percuma… tenaga Kyuhyun lebih kuat!.

**~Love Story~**

"Ah…kenyang…"kata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan!, yang buat perut Author laper gara-gara author puasa -_-

"ngomong-ngomong Sungmin…kau tinggal dimana?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bangunan tua reok di perempatan Jln. Super Junior…"Kata Sungmin malas, "makasih ne.. udah traktirin aku.." lanjutnya dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Kau tau toko ikan didepan itu?" kata Kyuhyun,"Itu rumahku!" Jawab Kyuhyun antusias!.

"Siapa yang nanya?".

"Gak.. aku Cuma mau ngasih tau aja… sipa tau nanti kamu nyariin aku..".

"Gak perlu..".

Hening

"Sung..? Mau gak.. kita ke festival pantai malam ini?".

"Ogah…".

"Ayolah min… kumohon… seru lho~ konsepnya Jepang jadi semua orang disana memakai Yukata" wah… Bang Kyuhyun mulai ngerayu #PLAK.

"Terserah…".

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaan 'IYA'.. Kajja! Kita harus membeli persiapan untuk festival nanyi malam!".

**~ Love Story~**

"Selamat datang.. ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang yeoja kira-kira berumur 21 tahun menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kami ingin menyewa baju untuk festival pantai nnti malam.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Mian.. agasshi.. tapi… Yukata untuk laki-laki hanya tersisa satu… sedangkan sisanya Yukat untuk perempuan…" kata yeoja itu.

"Ya udah… kalau gitu gak jadi.. kajja Kyu~ kita pergi aja!" kata Sungmin sewot.

"Ah~ Yukata perempuan juga tak apa.. tapi yang warna pink ya… yang seukuran dengan tuan ini.."Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin dengan pandangan iseng.

"KYUUU!".

" Kenapa? Mukamu kan seperti yeoja?tenang… pasti tak akan ada yang curiga padamu…".

**~Love Story~**

Lima menit kemudian.. Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang ganti baju. Ia terlihat lebih tampan dengan Yukata hitam legamnya.

"Bagaimana cocok tidak?" giliran Sungmin keluar dengan Yukata pink bergambar bunga sakura. Ia mengenakan rambut sambung bergelombang yang diikat.. sehingga menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

'_Neomu yeoppo…_' batin Kyuhyun.. pipinya merona merah melihat Sungmin.

"Cocok sekali min!" .

**~Love Story~**

Malam itu.. adalah momen paling romantis antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Malam dimana hidup Sungmin berubah 180 derajat!.

Ketika festival selesai, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin duduk di dekat tepi tebing yang tadi. Katanya, pemandangannya sungguh indah kalau malam.

**END POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV.**

"Gimana Min… indah kan?" kataku sambil memaksa Sungmin duduk disebelahku.

Hari ini.. Sungmin enar-benar cantik!.aku tau dia itu namja!. Tapi… ntah kenapa.. kalau berada dekat Sungmin serasa berada di dekan Seohyun!.

"Lumayan…" jawab Sungmin.

Bibirnya yang tak mengenakan lipgloss sekalipun.. Pasti… Semua namja pasti ingin berebut mencium Sungmin!. Bibirnya yang pink dan berbentuk seperti huruf M cantik!. Sangat Cantik!.Rasanya ingin sekali aku menyambarnya!.

Kyuhyun… kau harus bias menahan hasrat anehmu itu!. Dia itu namja!.

Entah kenapa… tiba-tiba tbuhku bergerak dengn sendirinya, mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Sungmin..omona..

"Kyu..kyu?".

CHU~

Beberapa detik kemudian~ tanpa kusadar..bibirku sudah menempel lembut tepat di bibir Sungmin!. Sayang… 'ciuman iseng-iseng' itu hanya bertahan sebentar!.

"Kyu….kau…..".

"haha.. ku kira bibirmu itu bakpao…mian ne…hahahaha…".

"KYUUU!".

"Sori…min… gua kagak sengaja…".

Hening

"Gwechanha.. " kata Sungmin,"Aku Suka..".

Eh? Apa maksudnya?

**TBC **

**Hueeeeeeeeeeeeee… ancur kayak gini T^T…mianhae memberdeul… FFnya ancur kayak gini T^T**

**Review pelase….**


End file.
